


Doce Vingança

by theagnosticvampire



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagnosticvampire/pseuds/theagnosticvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki aprisiona seu irmão mais velho em uma cela nas masmorras para ensiná-lo uma lição de obediência e para alimentar seu próprio ego, mas as coisas saem de seu controle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doce Vingança

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é a fanfic original de "Sweet Revenge" que eu transcrevi em Inglês para ter maior aceitação. Mas como eu sei que também existem muitos leitores que gostam de ler as histórias também em sua língua materna, resolvi postar a fic em Português também! Escrevi essa fic em um dia em que fiquei sem internet xD

Abrindo os olhos lentamente, ainda sentindo os resquícios de uma desconfortável sensação de estupor que caiu por sobre seu corpo. Sua cabeça parecia girar, visão embaçada e confusa, tentando visualizar aonde estava. Estava ajoelhado e desnudo, dentro de um quarto apertado, escuro e que tinha como único acesso uma porta de metal. Uns poucos archotes espalhados pelas paredes, sendo que somente um estava aceso.

Na tentativa de trazer uma mão ao rosto no desejo de esfregar os olhos e espantar aquela neblina que cobria sua visão, descobriu que estava acorrentado. Puxando os pulsos contra si, notando que as correntes em seus braços eram presas às paredes de ambos os lados. Grossas correntes. E ele encontrava-se enfraquecido por qualquer que tenha sido a causa de seu estupor. Mesmo assim, forçou suas amarras inutilmente até desistir.

Presa ao chão, tinha outra corrente que se ligava a uma coleira presa ao seu pescoço, forçando-o a permanecer ajoelhado naquela posição subordinada humilhante. Grunhindo e rosnando gravemente, tentando mais uma vez ver-se livre daquelas malditas correntes que o mantinham alí. Ele não se lembrava do que havia acontecido no dia anterior, mas seus instintos lhe diziam de que seu irmão estava diretamente relacionado com a sua atual situação.

O quarto era totalmente lacrado e abafado, o fogo do archote além de providenciar uma tênue iluminação também acrescentava mais quentura ao ambiente, deixando o lugar quase tão insuportável quanto uma sauna seca. O prisioneiro estava suando copiosamente. Seus longos cabelos dourados grudavam em seu rosto, ombros e costas largas e, cada vez que se debatia contra as correntes, estes se desalinhavam e embaraçavam, dando um visual bem bárbaro a Thor.

Em meio a mais uma investida frustrada para livrar-se, a porta se abre, deixando a claridade do ambiente externo cegar-lhe, obrigando-o a apertar os olhos e virar o rosto para o lado para proteger-se da luz. Ouvem-se passos e a porta fechando novamente atrás da pessoa que acabou de entrar. O loiro vira em direção a porta, olhos ainda meio cerrados e adaptando-se novamente à oscilante luz da chama que ilumina o quarto, enxergando um vulto próximo a entrada.

Quando sua vista retorna, o rosto transforma-se em uma carranca raivosa. “Eu sabia que era você quem estava por trás disso! Me tire daqui agora!” - Sua voz soava grave, quase como um rosnado. Como resposta obteve somente uma risada desdenhosa, enquanto Loki se aproximava lentamente com passos macios e confiantes. Parando em frente ao prisioneiro, mas longe o suficiente para encontrar-se fora de alcance, observando aquela figura patética na qual encontrava-se seu irmão. Loki tomara cuidado para prender o mais velho de forma que este não conseguisse se soltar, mesmo sabendo o quão forte o Deus possa ser. Outra risada encheu o lugar. “Ou então o que, Thor?” - O moreno estava convicto de que detinha todo poder sobre a situação, achando aquela arrogância do maior realmente hilária.

O Deus do Trovão ergueu seu olhar para encarar o mais novo. Olhos perfurantes e inflamados de fúria, capazes de derreter até o gelo eterno de Jotunheim. Forçando a corrente presa a seu pescoço ao extremo para chegar o mais próximo possível de Loki. “Você irá pagar por isso, Loki! Me liberte que poderei pensar em ser clemente a ti!” Mas o mago retornou a ameaça com um erguer de sobrancelhas que deixou claro a sua intenção de mantê-lo preso. Então o maior forçou mais as correntes e urrou, cuspindo sua raiva e mostrando os dentes como um lobo acorrentado faria. “Me tire daqui!!”

Loki riu mais um pouco, começando a andar envolta do animal aprisionado displicentemente. “Pode tentar o quanto quiser, Thor, que não vai conseguir quebrar essas correntes” - Sua voz era macia de tão confiante. Ele estava tirando daquela situação uma satisfação fora dos padrões. No fundo o mais novo sempre desejara ter seu irmão em uma posição subalterna como aquela, vê-lo ajoelhado a sua frente e indefeso. Thor, o poderoso Deus do Trovão, incapaz de erguer-se contra ele, Loki, o legítimo Rei de Asgard, ou que deveria ser, ao seu ver.

Passando sua mão leve e audaciosamente pelas largas e suadas costas de seu irmão, ao continuar com seu lento caminhar ao redor do mais velho. “Você só verá a luz do Sol novamente quando eu quiser. E se for 'bonzinho', posso pensar em retirar estas correntes” Thor respondeu com um rosnado enraivecido, debatendo-se contra suas amarras mais uma vez e afastando-se do toque maldito de seu irmão. O Deus do Caos riu divertido com a reação contrária do maior, completando o círculo que traçou ao redor do outro e parando a sua frente de novo. Olhou dentro dos olhos enfurecidos de Thor com um sorriso sádico, então seu semblante alterou-se para uma expressão mais séria enquanto desferia um tapa contra a face do loiro. Forte o suficiente para fazer o mais velho virar-se violentamente para o lado contrário, fazendo seus cabelos dourados e molhados de suor cobrirem seu rosto com o movimento.

Thor bufou de raiva, virando-se lentamente para encarar o mago nos olhos novamente, notando que este estava sorrindo outra vez. A acidez de suas intenções transparecendo em seu semblante pálido. “Você só vai sair daqui quando eu quiser, Thor! Então é bom me obedecer!”. O loiro ainda estava bufando, encarando o mais novo com um olhar completamente agressivo e indignado. Sua respiração era sonora e pesada, e a cada bufar, Thor parecia maior.. Mãos fechando em poderosos punhos, músculos tensionando e veias tornando-se óbvias. Então, com um urro, o Deus do Trovão puxou novamente as correntes de seus braços. Tamanha era a força que todo o lugar pareceu tremer até que com um alto estalo, os elos se romperam e caíram em pedaços no chão.

O mais velho estava ensandecido, quebrando as algemas e a coleira em seu pescoço, pondo-se de pé em um salto e agarrando o traiçoeiro pelo pescoço agressivamente, pressionando-o contra a parede com um enorme baque surdo. Loki estava tão surpreso e assustado com o que acabara de acontecer que nem tivera chances de fugir e trancando-o alí até acalmar-se novamente. Ele não poderia ter imaginado o quão longe iria a força de seu irmão quando enfurecido. Um grave erro de cálculo. Gravíssimo erro..

A respiração pesada e ruidosa de Thor jogava baforadas de ar fervente contra o rosto alarmado do moreno, que começava a se preocupar com o que teria acontecido com a mente do maior. Se este tivesse se deixado levar pelo furor do momento, Loki estaria em sério risco de vida. Pressionado fortemente contra a parede e mantido preso pela garganta pela poderosa mão do mais velho, o mago arriscou chamar pelo irmão, voz baixa e ainda ligeiramente alarmada. “Thor..?” - Os dedos envolta do pescoço dele apertaram, e o Deus do Trovão o encarou enfurecido. Rostos a poucos centímetros um do outro. “Cale-se! Como ousou aprisionar-me como um animal?! Quer que eu seja como um, então que seja!”

Então pegou ambos os braços de Loki e ergueu-os para além de sua cabeça de cabelos negros, segurando os pulsos fortemente dentro de uma só mão. A outra ele usou para rasgar a frente da roupa superior, aquelas camadas de tecido e couro que o mago apreciava usar, revelando o tórax pálido e liso do mais novo. Thor ignorou todo e qualquer gemido indignado ou palavra ofensiva que estava sendo cuspida contra ele. O Deus do Caos estava completamente arredio ao que o maior estava fazendo, ainda mais depois que este estragou suas vestes. “Seu porco arrogante! Imbecil! Como ousa fazer isso!? Me solte!”

E com outro gesto rude, o loiro virou o mais novo, forçando-o a ficar de frente contra a dura parede. Pressionando o rosto pálido de Loki contra a gelada superfície de pedra, forçando-o a ficar calado, enquanto rasgava as calças do moreno, deixando-o exposto e indefeso a ele. Sua voz era grave e feroz quando falou contra o ouvido do menor. “Fique quieto!”

A ordem fez um calafrio subir pelas costas de Loki. Ele estava forçado a ficar contra uma parede gelada e dura, com seu corpo parcialmente exposto a mercê de um brutamontes enraivecido, sem saber o que o outro estava tramando fazer contra ele e ainda assim foi capaz de sentir-se excitado com aquilo. O mago apertou as mãos em firmes punhos, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por sua mente doentia. Então arregalou seus olhos verdejantes quando sentiu um falo quente e rijo apertar-se contra suas nádegas expostas. Virando o rosto, o quanto conseguiu, para olhar Thor por sobre o ombro. Ainda possuindo forças o suficiente para projetar um pouco mais de seu veneno “Então é esse o plano? Me estuprar!? Então é essa a verdadeira face do 'Poderoso' Thor!?”

Thor ignorou essa desesperada tentativa de chocar-lhe. Foi Loki quem chamou isso a ele. Ele capturou o loiro e o trancafiou como um animal, então o maior estava somente assumindo o papel dele como tal. Esta é que vai ser a lição do traiçoeiro Deus do Caos. Ele vai sentir na pele o animal que o mais velho pode ser quando provocado.. Puxando os quadris de Loki em sua direção rudemente, enquanto ainda mantinha ele preso contra a parede com a outra mão, e, sem qualquer aviso ou preparação, Thor projetou-se para frente, forçando sua entrada no corpo do menor.

O moreno sibilou de dor, contraindo-se contra a invasão dolorosa. Cravando suas unhas na parede na tentativa de distrair sua mente daquela dor aguda rasgando-lhe por dentro. Thor só poderia estar louco de pensar em enfiar-se daquele jeito dentro dele. Aquele falo era absurdamente grande. Mas o loiro não estava considerando o conforto do irmão, ou aquilo não poderia ser denominado uma lição. Então o maior agarrou os longos cabelos negros de Loki, puxando-os para trás duramente e aproveitando a distração que aquele ato providenciou para enfiar-se ainda mais.

A sensação era torturante, fazendo lágrimas se formarem nos olhos do mais novo a cada centímetro que Thor invadia. Mas o moreno não iria render-se, engolindo todos os sons chorosos que nasciam em sua garganta, para não dar esse prazer a seu irmão. E quando o maior conseguiu enfiar-se completamente, este liberou um suspiro sonoro e deliciado, olhando para baixo para o ponto de união entre eles, grunhindo satisfeito ao ver que todo o seu falo tinha sido 'engolido' pelo mais novo.

Loki apertava-se em volta dele, tentando expulsá-lo, mas isso não iria impedir o mais velho de sentir um enorme prazer com aquela resistência. Thor nunca apreciou algo que não viesse com um pouco de luta, para ser sincero. Então começou a retirar-se lentamente até a metade. Não iria arriscar remover-se completamente pois sabia que o menor iria fechar-se, voltando a preencher-lhe até a base outra vez. Repetindo o movimento rudemente, enquanto puxava novamente os cabelos negros para trás.

O Deus do Caos lutava para não gemer, tanto de dor quanto do crescente prazer que dominava seu sistema nervoso. Ele não iria admitir sem lutar, mas aquilo, tudo aquilo, estava excitando-o incrivelmente. Seu falo estava em riste, rubro, gotejando prazer enquanto balançava duramente com os movimentos de Thor contra ele. Olhos cerrados com força, mordendo seu próprio lábio para manter-se calado, mas os sons que morriam em sua garganta tornavam-se mais altos com o tempo, sendo impossível de não ouvir.

Movendo a mão entrelaçada com os fios negros para a garganta de Loki, fechando os dedos contra aquele esguio pescoço enquanto se aproximava do rosto do moreno. O Deus do Trovão grunhia contra a pele de seu irmão, enquanto mordia seu ombro, continuando com o ritmo crescente de seus poderosos quadris, conquistando o interior do mais novo com sua impressão quente. Com a palma da mão, o maior conseguia sentir todos os ruídos que o outro estava escondendo, então abriu um sorriso matreiro “Gema, implore, grite! Quero ouvir sua voz”

O moreno abriu os olhos verdes lentamente, encarando aquelas órbitas azul-elétrico do seu irmão, cuspindo em seu rosto e rosnando “Nem que eu morra”. Mas ao invés de enfurecer-se, Thor gargalhou. Seu irmão era tão orgulhoso quanto ele, e isso o divertia naquele momento. Retirando a mão da garganta do menor e desferindo um tapa na nádega de Loki. Para então segurar fortemente o quadril do outro, tendo mais apoio para suas poderosas investidas. A força e a velocidade dos golpes aumentou, atingindo as nádegas do menor e fazendo aquele som de peles batendo reverberar contra as paredes do quarto mal iluminado.

A pele clara do mago estava tornando-se avermelhada conforme as investidas prosseguiam, e os grunhidos e rosnados de Thor misturavam-se com os sons de sexo selvagem que preenchiam aquele cômodo. Os próprios sons abafados do menor não estavam mais encontrando tanta resistência, então uns e outros gemidos escapavam por entre os dentes para se camuflar entre os tantos outros sons.

A ereção negligenciada de Loki estava ainda mais rija e rubra, brilhando com o líquido pré gozo que corria de sua ponta desavergonhadamente. Os golpes violentos do Deus do Trovão contra seu interior estavam estimulando um ponto bem específico de seu corpo, enviando choques de prazer para seus membros e fazendo seus joelhos fraquejarem. Somando com o enorme deleite que o mago sentia pela situação em si. Embora ele nunca admita, o mais novo desejava ser possuído assim tão selvagemente pelo seu irmão há muito tempo. Ele gostava do poder, dominação, e dessa força primária que Thor possuía.

Um gemido cortado escapou pelos lábios finos do mago, este foi agudo o suficiente para chamar a atenção do loiro. Thor investia contra o corpo do mais novo com força, sentindo o interior do outro moldando-se envolta dele e estimulando todos os pontos mais sensíveis de sua carne. Gemidos graves e rosnados curtos saiam pela boca do maior sem resistência alguma, enquanto o mais velho apertava sua mão envolta do quadril do irmão. 

Com seus olhos agora focados no outro, o loiro olhava para seu rosto ligeiramente pintado de vermelho, mordendo o lábio fino enquanto apertava os olhos. Loki sempre fora belo aos olhos do mais velho. Gemendo alto, o loiro inclinou-se para pressionar seu tórax contra as costas de seu irmão, apoiando seu queixo barbado sobre o ombro de Loki, soltando baforadas quentes contra aquele rosto ligeiramente rubro, mas ainda assim mais pálido do que o do maior.

Estando mais perto, ele pôde ouvir melhor todos os sons escapando do moreno, o que estava fazendo seu prazer crescer ainda mais, guiando-lhe direta e rapidamente para o limite. Ele queria ouvir o derradeiro gemido de Loki.. Thor queria que este gemido viesse pelas suas mãos, então direcionou a mão que estava no quadril do menor para o membro desprezado do mais novo. Seus golpes dentro daquele corpo esguio estavam frenéticos, e seu próprio membro estava ficando mais rígido, espesso.. Pulsando fortemente contra aquela parede quente que o abraçava tão deliciosamente.

Thor malmente tocou na ereção do mais novo que este engasgou um gemido e tremeu dos pés a cabeça, joelhos fraquejando novamente. “Thor..” - Voz trêmula escapando aqueles lábios, enquanto o moreno movia-se contra o toque, ansiando por mais contato. O loiro acatou, fechando os dedos fortes envolta daquela haste, e com poucos movimentos, aquele fluido leitoso estava jorrando contra a superfície crua da parede de pedra, envolta pelo desesperado som que veio daquele Deus, agraciando os ouvidos de Thor com um gemido de êxtase.

O maior rosnou de prazer ao ouvir aquele som, aumentando ainda mais a velocidade de seus golpes, enquanto dava mais algumas investidas sobre a ereção de seu irmão, arrancando dele até a última gota de sêmen que possuísse.. E então, com um urro animalesco, Thor alcançou seu próprio clímax, preenchendo o mais novo com seu prazer liquefeito enquanto investia freneticamente contra o corpo de Loki. Gemidos e rosnados saiam daquele deus de cabelos dourados por durante o tempo que seu gozo se prolongou, sentindo todos os seus músculos se retesando somente para ser inundado com uma sensação de entorpecimento pós-clímax.

Soltando o membro do moreno para abraçar sua cintura preguiçosamente, enquanto afrouxava o aperto sobre os pulsos de Loki, liberando ele. Descansando a cabeça no ombro do outro, respirando profundamente para desacelerar o ritmo cardíaco, então retirando-se de dentro do irmão lentamente, soltando um gemido baixo com a ação. O mais novo também estava respirando para recuperar o fôlego que lhe foi tirado, abaixando os braços para deixar o sangue correr normalmente por eles. Seu interior ainda pulsava fortemente com o súbito vazio e pela violenta invasão, sentindo a semente quente de seu irmão escorrer-lhe lentamente..

Virando a cabeça para encarar Thor, olhos nebulosos e brilhantes, encontrando um loiro sorridente apoiado em seu ombro. Aquilo o fez franzir as sobrancelhas. “Já está satisfeito com a tua 'lição'? Então me solte, você me dá nojo!” - A acidez voltou para a ponta de sua língua, pois ele não iria admitir que gostou, pelo menos não agora...


End file.
